


Pets don't care what time it is

by AtPK



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barduil Week Drabble: Animals (Day 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets don't care what time it is

The cat was stretched out at the foot of the bed; Thranduil could feel her comfortable warmth on his feet, and the occasional tap at his toes when he moved and nudged her awake. He wasn’t sure when she’d jumped off the bed, but almost the second she had, the dog jumped up into the space she’d vacated. The great lumbering brute, squeezed in between him and Bard.

“Good boy,” Bard slurring, not even waking from his sleep.

Thranduil drifted.

The cat landed on him, and he jumped, brushing her aside. She started to pace, back and forth, circling the dog; disgruntled that her place had been taken. She dug her claws into Thranduil’s calf and he yelped.

“Don’t blame me, gumby cat. You shouldn’t have moved.”

She eventually settled down in between Thranduil’s legs, as far away from the dog, but as close to him as she could get. The dog, who had been resting his head on Bard’s chest, sat up and licked the cat on the head; a great slobbering slather of spit on her silky coat.

Thranduil moved her off the bed when she started to disturb him with her extensive cleaning routine.

Thranduil drifted.

The dog jumped down off the bed, lunging at the cat, wanting to play. She spat and hissed, growled low in the throat, smacked out at him with her paw. The dog continued to terrorise her. She jumped up onto the window ledge and began to scratch to be let out.

Sighing, Thranduil dragged himself out of bed and opened the window for her. He collapsed back into his spot next to Bard. The other man was sleeping soundly, completely undisturbed by the antics of their pets. Thranduil tried to snuggle in closer to his warmth, but the dog huffed at him, before stretching out to take up even more space between them.

Thranduil drifted.

The dog stood up, his weight dipping the bed and making Thranduil slip towards the middle. Thranduil felt the wet breath on his face, the instant before the dog slathered his tongue over Thranduil’s face. Thranduil batted him away, sitting up. The dog leapt from the bed and ran to the door, turning in tight circles, and whining.

“Bard,” Thranduil murmured into the darkness. He didn’t even stir. “Bard,” he said louder. Bard moaned and shuffled back into sleep. Thranduil leaned over and poked him in the ribs. Bard sprang up looking around him in confusion.

“What?” he slurred. “What’s wrong?”

“The dog wants to go out.”

“Oh,” Bard replied, climbing out of bed and pulling his robe from the nearby chair.

Thranduil drifted.

Bard’s hands and feet were cold when he climbed back into bed, pulling in close to Thranduil’s heat.

“This is the last time the pets sleep in the bedroom.”

“Yes, love.” Bard murmured.

The next night, Thranduil felt the comforting weight of the cat on his feet, where she lay stretched at the foot of the bed.


End file.
